PJO: The Lightning Thief: The Messed Up Files
by Greek Gods
Summary: The original title was too long. I hope you like it! There will not be Percy/Apollo slash.
1. Chapter 1

This is my own remix of The Lightning Thief. It does not follow the book after Percy arrives at Camp Half-Blood and wakes up after his fight with the Minotaur. It is not told from anyone's POV for most of the story. Yes, Dionysus is still banned from Olympus. Someone else is also banned from Olympus. If you can follow the story, you will know who it is. Following this story may be tough, because it follows different stories within it. The main one is of Percy's quest. The next 2 are from the past. One of them is how this other person got banned; the other is Annabeth's story before she met Percy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. If I did, no one would want to read it. It would be very confusing.

Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods: The Lightning Thief: The Messed Up Files

* * *

Grover helped Percy out of bed.

"Um… The Camp directors want to speak to you." Grover said.

"Why?" Percy asked groggily.

"They just want too?" Grover suggested hopefully.

"Fine, let's go." Percy replied.

They walked outside to a table. At the table sat 3 people. Well, technically 2, because one of them was in a wheel chair. The first person was male, dressed in a tiger-striped shirt and jeans. The next person was female, dressed in an orange t-shirt and jeans. She looked about 12. The last person Percy knew oh-so-well. It was Mr. Brunner, his previous Latin teacher. He was dressed how he typically was. There were 3 empty chairs at the table.

"Ah, Percy, care to join us?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Um… Okay?" Percy answered uncertainly.

Grover took the empty seat in between the man and the girl. Percy sat down in the empty seat next to Mr. Brunner, as far away from the man in the tiger-striped shirt as possible.

"PA, are you going to join us?" the man called into the building.

"Is it lunchtime yet?" someone answered from inside the building.

"No. There's a new camper."

"I'll be out in a few seconds."

Percy glanced uncertainly towards Mr. Brunner.

"So, who's the new camper?" asked a black-haired man walking out of the building.

"His name's Percy Jackson."

The black-haired man stared at Percy. Well, it was more of glared. Percy got the impression not to get him mad.

"Mr. A, nice to see you up before lunch?" the girl said, shakily.

The man- Mr. A- sat down in the empty chair next to Percy glaring at the sun. Percy figured he'd be in trouble if he said that you could go blind by looking directly at the sun.

"Annabeth, Chiron, Grover, what is new?" Mr. A asked. Well, more of demanded.

"There is a new camper." Chiron said.

Mr. A slapped his forehead. He seemed to be getting irritated by everything. Mr. A snapped his fingers and a glass of wine appeared.

"Normally I would tell you not to drink, but right now you're madder than usual." Mr. Brunner said.

"Shut it, Chiron." Mr. A snapped.

_What kind of first name is Chiron? _Percy wondered.

"It's his only name." Mr. A said to Percy like he was a baby.

_He can read minds? _Percy thought, looking at Mr. A.

"Yes I can. So can't DS here. He just thinks that it's useless to read Demigods minds." Mr. A replied.

"Just go off and tell him PA. Don't bother to tell him anything else before either." DS said sarcastically. Mr. A glared at him.

"I'm guessing you're going to explain everything to him?" Chiron mumbled silently. Most likely he was hoping that they wouldn't catch it, but they did.

Golden energy-light-type-stuff gathered at Mr. A's finger tips.

"We can't blast them to pieces, brother. That would be a lot of paper work from Father for us to fill out. And, he's already looking for a reason to punish you even more, because of what happened at the last meeting and the meeting before that." DS stated.

"Um… What exactly is going on here?" Percy asked.

"You are a Demigod. That means you're half-god. The Greek Gods exist. This is a Camp for Demigods. End of story." Mr. A stated.

"We sort of have to welcome him to Camp. That's part of our job." DS said.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Now get lost." Mr. A stated.

After Mr. A said that, the energy-light-type-stuff that had gathered on Mr. A's finger tips was thrown in the direction of the sun. A silver energy-light-type-stuff came flying from the direction of the sun and intercepted the golden one thrown by Mr. A.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"Let's go." The girl grabbed Percy's arm and lead him away.

"Who were they?" Percy asked several seconds later.

"They are the Camp directors, Mr. A and Mr. D. They're here because their Father is punishing them. Mr. A is here for 2 different reasons. Mr. D is here for one." The girl replied.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She replied.

"Cool, I'm Percy Jackson." He answered.

"Do you know what the Summer Solicits deadline is?" Annabeth asked.

"No, what is it?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. Mr. A wants something returned by that day, and his Father also wants something returned. That's all that I know." Annabeth stated.

"Who is Mr. A and who is his Father? What do they want returned?" Percy asked.

"Mr. A is Lord Apollo, God of the Sun. His Father is the King of the Gods, Lord Zeus. I don't know what the King of the Gods wants returned, but I do know what Mr. A wants returned. Mr. A wants his golden bow and arrow returned. He's convinced that his brother took it, like his brother took his cattle a long time ago." Annabeth said.

"And this brother of his is?" Percy trailed off.

* * *

_**Hahaha! Cliffy!**_

_**I must get 5 reviews to post the next chapter!**_


	2. Author's Note

I won't be able to update for 2 weeks. Sorry.

~Greek Gods


End file.
